Sesame Street
Sesame Street is a long-running American educational children's television series that combines live action, sketch comedy, animation and puppetry. It is produced by Sesame Workshop (formerly known as the Children's Television Workshop) and was created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Morrisett. The program is known for its images communicated through the use of Jim Henson's Muppets, and includes short films, with humor and cultural references. The series premiered on November 10, 1969, to positive reviews, some controversy, and high viewership; it has aired on the U.S.'s national public television provider PBS since its debut, with its first run moving to premium channel HBO on January 16, 2016. Plot A longtime favorite of children and adults, and a staple of PBS, "Sesame Street" bridges many cultural and educational gaps with a fun program. Big Bird leads a cast of characters teaching children numbers, colors, shapes and the alphabet. Bert and Ernie, Oscar the Grouch and Grover are just a few of the other characters involved in this show, set on a city street full of valuable learning opportunities. Why It Rocks # Preschool television in its purest form. # It is not only the longest-running PBS Kids program, but also the longest-running American children's television program. # Uses a variety of techniques to teach children such as sketch comedy, humor, pop-culture references and songs. # Very appealing puppet designs. # Clever humor. # It quickly spawned into toys, books, merchandises, educational video games, clothing and of course, theatrical feature films. # The entire Sesame Street set looks great. # Great acting from the human characters. # Likable, down to earth, and memorable characters, especially Big Bird, Cookie Monster and Elmo. # Can appeal to everyone (including those looking back on it) without sugar coating reality. # Each Muppet character has a very distinct personality which give them a lot of charm (Big Bird is the lovable bird who has a tendency to question things, Elmo is cute, curious and imaginative, Grover is furry, Telly is slightly neurotic and loves triangles, Zoe loves ballet, Oscar is the grouch with a heart of gold and Abby is a fairy in training). # The opening theme song is timeless. # After five seasons on HBO, it returns to PBS as its first-run program, for further, newer episodes. # Tackles some mature themes such as death, disability, lead poisoning, parents being in the military, hunger, HIV/AIDS, racism, divorce, incarceration and dealing with a traumatic event. Bad Qualities # Since Season 46, it suddenly moved to the major cable channel, HBO, with a half-hour format, condensed cast, and shortened theme song, despite the new episodes created for HBO to help get enough money. # Overused pop-culture references and celebrities. # Elmo's voice is pretty irritating. # Speaking of Elmo, he once said "boi" in one scene. This proves that the writers were desperately trying to be hip and cool with the kids, which is wrong and should never happen. Category:Preschool TV Shows Category:1960s programs Category:1970s programs Category:1980s programs Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:American television shows Category:Internet Memes Category:2020’s Programs Category:On-going shows